1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of detecting a distortion on a surface.
2). Discussion of Related Art
It is often required that small surfaces, for example, metal electrodes that are used in LCD displays or tiny mirrors that are used for reflecting light, be manufactured to be almost entirely flat. Scanning electron and other microscopes are usually used to view these surfaces in order to determine whether they are planar. Distortions come out from these surfaces in a direction of optics of such microscopes, making it difficult to view and therefore detect these distortions when picturing the surfaces face-on.